owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumplings Over Flowers
Incomplete, still under construction. ---- *'Event Name:' 「お花見イベント〜花より団子〜」 *'Event Name (Romaji):' O Hanami Event~Hana Yori Dango~ *'Event Name (English):' Flower Viewing Event~Dumplings Over Flowers~ *'Event Period:' March 28th, 2016, 2PM JST - April 11th, 2016, 1PM JST *'Featured Card:' Hīragi Shinya *'Event Items: '''Amazake (甘酒), Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango (三色暮人団子) The new event '「Flower Viewing Event ~Dumplings Over Flowers~」'is now open! Defeat the enemy in the target quest map and stand a chance to drop '''event-exclusive items'!? Prepare to collect event items and stand a chance to acquire a limited character, and obtain special rewards when you have accumulated enough event items! Clear all four difficulties of the quest map, including the super demon difficulty (超鬼難) of the map to view the must-see scenarios, written specially for this event! Collect many event items to obtain a limited edition card and special rewards! 'Current Reward' SSR 「夜桜を嗜む時の刹那(Yozakura o Tashinamu Toki no Setsuna)」柊深夜 (光属性) 「A Momentary Taste of the Cherry Blossoms at Night」''SSR'' ''Hīragi Shinya (Light Attribute)'' *'Party Leader Skill:' Increase Attack and Defense of Light Attribute cards by 1.3x *'Deathblow Release Skill (Level 4):' Attack enemy normally. For 7 seconds, defense power of human allies in sortie will be increased by 3x. 'How to obtain Event Items:' * Step 1: Defeat the enemies that appear in the 「お花見イベント〜花より団子〜」special quest map! * Step 2: The number of the two types of event items will drop at a certain probability once all the enemies in the special quest map has been defeated! 'How to use Event Items:' Usage of Amazake (甘酒) By collecting Amazake (甘酒) from the Hanami Quest, players will be able to try out the Event Gacha. Through the event summon, players will be able to obtain the limited edition SSR Hīragi Shinya (Hanami ver.). 100 Amazake → 1 Event Summon Try to get the limited edition character from the Event Gacha! Usage of Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango (三色暮人団子) Depending on the amount of Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango (三色暮人団子) collected from the Hanami Quest, players will be able to win special rewards. The cumulative rewards of collecting Dango are as follows: All the best in acquiring all these special rewards! 'Event-related Characters' Special Ability!' If players are looking to be more efficient in the collection of event items, it is recommended to scout for a Hanami event-related SSR Helper Character from the Premium Gacha! When the event-related SSR Helper Character is in the player's sortie during battle, a special effect that raises the number of event items obtained from the special quest map will be activated! It is important to note that helper characters with the special ability to earn bonus event items during the event period will have a red special effect '(特効) symbol at the right side when viewing the card in full size. The following are the helper characters that will be able to grant players with the special effect of earning bonus event items! '''SSR「満開に咲く女王の笑顔 '(Mankai ni Saku Joou no Egao)」クルル・ツェペシ ' '「The Queen's Smile Blossoming in Full Bloom」''SSR Krul Tepes (Grass Attribute)'' '''SSR「桜吹雪のエピキュリアン(Sakura Fubuki no Epikyurian)」ルカル・ウェスカー 「Epicurean of the Cherry Blossom Blizzard」 ''SSR Lucal Wesker (Water Attribute)'' 'How does the Special Effect of an Event-related helper character work?' The helper characters' special effect can only last during the event period, but will give an advantage to players during the event! Each character will increase the number of event items gained from the quest by obtaining an additional three event items! For example, by including one helper character in the player's sortie, if each enemy dropped 5 event items, and if that item dropped three times; * No Special Effect activated: 5 event items x 3 drops → 15 event items total * Special Effect activated (One Character): (5 event items + 3 bonus) x 3 drops → 24 event items total Next, here is how the efficiency of the Special Effect will drastically increase! By having both helper characters in the player's sortie, the bonus 3 event items effect will be doubled. For example, by including both 'helper characters in the player's sortie, given the same conditions as above; '''Special Effect activated (Two Characters): (5 event items + 3 bonus x 2) x 3 drops → ''33 event items total Even with more powerful cards, these helper cards will no doubt be an active part of your sortie! Get the limited-edition characters and make a difference in your sortie! 'Remarks' *Players can check how many Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango and''' Amazake''' they have collected so far by going to the main screen (マイぺージ) → Battle Result (戦果) at the top right corner → Inventory (アイテムー覧) at the bottom of the list. *'Asuramaru' can be used to increase the Deathblow (必殺技) skill level of an existing card. *'Asuramaru' cannot be used as part of the player's sortie during battle. *The special rewards from the collection of Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango will automatically be sent to the player's present box once the accumulation milestone has been achieved. *On March 28th, 2016, 6PM JST, the icons for the 2000 Dango special rewards has been fixed due to an error. Category:Events